Pierced
by The Phantom Writer
Summary: Seto contemplates his relationship with Jou, as Jou pleads for him to do something he doesn't wanna do.


Pierced  
  
~~~  
  
I won't do it. I won't. No matter how hard he begs, I will not do it. Nope.  
  
But he looks so cute there on the floor, begging me to do it. NO! Get ahold of yourself. DO NOT give in. Must...resist...puppy...eyes.  
  
"I won't do it."  
  
"Pleeeeeaaaassseeee....!"  
  
Damn it, he's so very cute. But I won't give in. I WON'T! I can feel myself breaking. but I won't do it! I won't!  
  
He stands. He's pouting. Must...resist...CUTENESS! Okay, he's walking away. He says he'll be back tomorrow. I have one day to forget all the cute things he did. And to try and figure a way out of having it done. Because I won't do it. I won't.  
  
He walks away.  
  
I miss him already. But I'm still not doing it.  
  
I hear the door open and close. He's gone.  
  
Dear Ra, I don't want to do it. But what could it hurt? Alot of things. My pride, my dignity. My reputation. Well, maybe not so bad.  
  
No, I won't give in. I won't. I love him, but I won't give in.  
  
Or will I?  
  
NO! Keep your cool, don't fall apart at the sight of his dark brown eyes, or silky golden hair. Don't lose your cool at the touch of his soft hands, or the way his lips taste after just eating chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
Gods, I miss him. Err, maybe I'll do it...just for him...  
  
What am I SAYING?!  
  
No way. It isn't going to happen. No matter how much he begs, or how many set's of puppy eyes he gives me.  
  
Oh, now I'm imagining him with puppy eyes. He's so adorable. I close my eyes and lean back. I miss him. I wish he'd come back, but unless I say yes, he'd just leave again anyway. He really wants me to do it. But I won't. Ra be DAMNED, I won't.  
  
The phone rings. I pick it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"PLEEEEEAAAASEEE!!!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
He hangs up. He is determined, but I won't give in. I am stronger than that. Much stronger. I don't back down easily, and he knows that.  
  
But, gods, he's cute for trying so hard.  
  
Now, my arms ache for him. I love him so, but I won't hurt myself for him. If even just a prick. And yet, I'd die for him, and I know it. Ironic, ne? I won't prick myself for him, but I'd jump off a bridge for him.  
  
I sigh. I'm going soft. I am not soft. I am cold. I am ruthless. But with him, I melt.  
  
Now I want to sing Rascal Flatts. Gods, his stupid country music is starting to get to me. And with him I thought it'd be more along the lines of rock, or rap. He just gives off that aura. I guess, it's just a facade. Like me.  
  
Which is why we're good together. We're alike. So much alike, in fact, that sometimes it scares us.  
  
But I love him. My instant messanger is ringing. I open the screen  
  
~  
  
RyusPup: PLEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEE!!!  
  
InusDragon: NO!  
  
~  
  
I close the instant messanger, and turn off the computer. He is persistant...VERY persistant.  
  
But I won't give in...I won't...I WON'T!  
  
Damn, I must be going mad. Listen to me! I am yelling. I must calm down, and rationally explain why I don't want this done. But there is no explanation expect I am a big assed chicken.  
  
Okay, not big assed. I have a nice ass, if I do say so myself. Just a chicken.  
  
I look at the clock. Ooh, bed time. Wet dreams about my lover time. Yay!  
  
I stand and make my way upstairs, and change, climbing into bed, and soon falling asleep.  
  
~~  
  
Next Day  
  
~~  
  
He was begging again.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No.  
  
"Pleeeease."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase!!"  
  
"No..."  
  
He's pouting again. How many times do I have to say that he is the most adorable thing I have ever seen? Alot, I'm guessing.  
  
He hooks onto my arm, "Please..."  
  
Gods, I have to resist him....but I can't, he's so cute.  
  
"Please, baby, please..."  
  
He is so sexy when he calls me baby. I just want to take him now. But he said he wouldn't ever fuck me again until I get it done.  
  
I know my horny-ness will drive me insane, but I won't do it! I won't!!  
  
"Pleeeeaseeeeee! For me??"  
  
"No, no...and...let me think....NO!"  
  
He harrumphs, and turns away from me. I sigh.  
  
"Don't do that...come on, look at me..."  
  
He shakes his golden head, and sticks his chin in the air. Damn it.  
  
My arms come around him from behind. I can't resist him. I can't. But I can't give in! I can't back down...I can't. I _won't_!  
  
He relaxes in my arm, and grins, "So you'll do it?"  
  
"Ha. No."  
  
"ARRRGHH!"  
  
I smile. He's hot when he's mock angry. He turns in my arms. I know he loves my sarcasm. He thinks I wouldn't be me without it. He leans up, and I lean down, and as our lips are about to touch, he blows a raspberry right in my face.  
  
"HA! No more kisses 'til you get it done, neither!" He grins, triumphantly, and pulls out of my arms, marching up the street in front of me.  
  
I love him. I can't help it, but I do. I really can't remember how it started. I suppose it was during our little romp in my stepbrother's virtual world. Noa. The little bastard.  
  
I'd see him around, dueling, and I couldn't get to him. We were separated, and it hurt me to be so close, and so far, still.  
  
And I guess that's when it started. When I realized, that I _wanted_ to get to him, but I couldn't.  
  
Well, after that, we'd sneak off, into empty classrooms at school, or behind trees, making out, or just holding each other. And then that fatefull day, almost a year ago, when he came to me, and I heard those elegant words flow from his lips.  
  
' "I love you, smart ass." '  
  
Okay, maybe not so elegant, but I melted at the sound of them, just the same. Ever since, we'd been together. And the best of it is, his friends didn't seem to mind. All except that shark headed one. He wasn't to happy.  
  
I mean he was 'I gave the bastard a black eye,' mad.  
  
And he really did. Give me a black eye, I mean.  
  
And my lover put ice on my eye, stroking my hair, and soothing me. He's so caring, when he's not being a knock down drag out street punk...  
  
...who likes country music.  
  
I still don't understand that.  
  
He's waiting for me at the end of the street, tapping his foot. He smiles when I catch up to him, and opens his mouth to speak.  
  
"No." I murmur before he get's the long, whining word out.  
  
He harrumphs again, but latches onto my arm, nonetheless. He really does love me, despite the fact that I won't do it. I won't.  
  
We sit at a bench in the park, and he spots an ice cream cart. Oh, here we go.  
  
He digs his hands into my pockets. If I didn't love him so, I'd break is Ra be damned pickpocketing wrists.  
  
Can you feel the love?  
  
Didn't think so.  
  
He pulled some yen from my pocket and raced off to the cart, buying us both a cone.  
  
He licking his, slowly, and I know he's teasing my because he knows, that I know, that I can't fuck him until I do it. But I _will NOT_ do it!  
  
Oh, who am I kidding, I'll just end up doing it in the end, but I can procrastinate while I still have the chance, can't I?  
  
Yep. So I will.  
  
I eat my ice cream, trying to avoid the sight of him, lapping up the sweet, melting ice cream. Slowly. Oh so slowly. I begin to moan. I can feel his lips on me, even though I know they are on the ice cream. He's licking. Sucking. Oh gods...  
  
I need to change my pants.  
  
He's snickering.  
  
I hug him, and dump my ice cream, before buttoning up my duster, and walking off.  
  
My hands are stuffed in my pockets, and I'm thinking about him. I love him. I really do. He gets on my nerves, and I want to ring his smooth, lucious neck, but I love him, nevertheless.  
  
I get home, and change my boxers, and pants, and lay down in my bed. He is so beautiful, my lover is. Many people may not think so, but he is. He is gorgeous beyond any compare, and I am lucky to have him. But I'm still not doing it.  
  
Nope, not doing it.  
  
Ring ring.  
  
Phone.  
  
I don't wanna answer it.  
  
I don't.  
  
I do.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I just wanted to say...I love you, smart ass."  
  
I smile. It's always the same. Every time he says it, he adds the smart ass. It's more of an endearment then anything else, now.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
I can't see it, but I know he's smiling, too. He always smiles when I say it, because it is so rare. Especially in a public area. But he hears it, and when he does, it always makes him grin.  
  
That's usually how our sex sessions start. I say it, he loves it, and he jumps me. Gods, he such a good oralist...if you know what I mean.  
  
But I still won't do it.  
  
"Well, goodnight, baby."  
  
"Goodnight, inu."  
  
He blows a raspberry over the phone and then he's gone.  
  
I love him.  
  
But I won't do it.  
  
I fall asleep.  
  
~~  
  
The Next Day  
  
~~  
  
I don't know how, but I got dragged down here, and convinced to do it. I don't know if it was his darling puppy eyes, or the urge to put a gun barrel in my mouth from all the annoying 'pleeeeeaaaaseee'es he was doing, but here I am, about to do it.  
  
I sit in the chair, the girl is holding the gun.  
  
He put it to my right lobe, and in one quick motion, and one loud 'YOUCH!' it's in.  
  
It's over. There, I've done it, and it's over. I've gotten myself pierced.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it Seto?"  
  
"No, Katsuya, it wasn't." I reply.  
  
"How about we do our bellybuttons next." Katsuya grins.  
  
Help.  
  
~~  
  
Fin  
  
~~ 


End file.
